


Can You Meet Me Halfway?

by Immerghensi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Guardians, Cockblocking, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardians assigned to 1D can't find their respective masters and the heart monitors are going wild!<br/>What possible explainations are there? Dare they say sex-related?<br/>Never! Crack fiction, to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Meet Me Halfway?

**Author's Note:**

> ***For those who want to understand this just a little bit better*** The guardian system is comprised of the penthouse clan, the standard-issue guardians, and multiple transitional groups. Each member of the system was at one time a leader or sovereign in a division (#2-#30) by initiation or by original leader death. If a candidate dies before aging out of the division system, s/he becomes a guardian to a person whose life could be targeted. this does not include army personnel (different group). Guardian's jobs are to protect the designated 'master' from 'sight, mind, and self', meaning the outside world, other hostile or rogue guardians, and themselves. Guardians tend to stay close by to their masters at all times, unless directly commanded not to. Only those with other guardians or those granted the gift of sight can see guardians (except Eleanor/Heron. She's special).  
> *phew that's over* Happy reading!

Somehow the cards fell in their favor and Harry's got Lou alone. No management. No bodyguards. No meddlesome reporters. His brain is at least two miles behind his body, which is on the verge of ravaging the other boy's.  
Twenty minutes later, they've miraculously made it to the bedroom without crashing or alerting the other occupants, living or dead. He's so fucking close when a voice screeches,  
"Check all of the doors! They have to be behind one of them!"  
Which is followed closely by a-  
"You take that one and I'll take this one! Go through the wall."  
"But I don't wanna!"  
"I don't care! Phase through!"  
And a-  
"Not in the kitchen, though Cloud and Forest may want to have the PDA Chat with their masters again."  
And another-  
"Dammit! Anyone get a hit?"  
"Holy polar bear!!! We have lost pants! I repeat- WE HAVE LOST THE PANTS!"  
Louis looks at the suspiciously large shadow in the corner of their room. That's Harry's guardian from her shadow to the other animals. He groans in desperation because his dick is most certainly displeased with this escapade.  
~  
They'd been running around for the better part of half an hour, looking for the dynamic duo pair with no success. Until now. The warriors make their relief known. Harry and Louis look up, extremely unamused. They're still ready to go bone-jumping, but Harry's considerably less willing to do the dirty with his honey.  
"I told you it's this one!" Says Bloodhound triumphantly from the hall. The voices of the cats grow louder, but stop just as suddenly as they began.  
"Well I'm glad that's over." Sighs Louis from his position half off the bed, half underneath Harry.  
"Yeah... Now c'mere, you..." Lou chuckles at this and gives in, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.  
They've waited a safe amount of time before throwing themselves into the throes of passion (aka Lou counted thirty seconds of silence and said, "Fuck it. They're gone.)  
He's got a bottle of lube stashed in the nightstand where no one else can go because he's forbidden it. Harry's smart like that sometimes. It's all over his hands and he's laying on top of Louis, whose legs are wrapped around his waist. God, that was hot...  
"Do it." Louis whispers and ok- that was _really ___hot. Harry nods once, ready to-  
"Master! Master! Your status reads near-heart palpatation standards! Do not fret!" Says Heron.  
"Bloodhound! Door!"  
"Got it, Shadow."  
The (expensive) hotel wooden door flies into a million fragments when a furry foot sticks through. The foot retracts and the door surrenders with a broken creak as the lock simultaneously decides it doesn't want to do its job. Five faces of wonder and confusion stand in the doorway. 

...and all hell breaks loose. 

Heron is standing with a bewildered look on her face, trying to censor the image to her inferiors but failing miserably. Panther is making uncomprehensible noises in exasperation through a clenched jaw. Bloodhound is yelling various profanities to no one in particular. Forest Leopad is screaming, mouth wide open and fiery eyes peeking through vanilla paws. Cloud Leopard looks like he wants to cry and probably will be by they recover their descency.  
Louis decided now is an appropriate time to toss the comforter over their naked selves.  
"Ah! I am terribly sorry, Master! I did not know you and Master Harold decided to formicate on these premises. I shall take the others to another section of the base until you are done." Substitutes Heron. She slaps Panther on the arm, and the little cat slams the door. More pieces fall off. The door might as well not exist now if there's a hole the size of bloody _London ___in it. The rest of the warriors scamper away. They're all giggling like 12-year-olds, they just knows it. Harry rolls under the covers to be face-to-face with Lou.  
"Those guys are like kids sometimes, I swear..." Harry shakes his curled. Like that could shake the awkwardness.  
"Hmm..." Louis hums, pleased. "They're not too bad. Might be good practice for the future..."  
It takes a second for the subtext to drill in soundly, but it makes Harry stop and say,  
"Kids? You mean like...?"  
Louis laughs. Genuine, light. It's been a while since he's gotten a proper sleep with all the touring. It's a relief to Harry, who hasn't heard it since... Goodness knows when.  
"Goodnight, Haz."  
"Goodnight Boobear."  
Harry slings his arm over his best friend(/best boyfriend ever), wrapping it around Lou's middle like he'll never let go.  
He probably won't, ever, if he thinks about it honestly.  
And there was nothing wrong with that.


End file.
